2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earl
Earl Washington, (born March 15, 1936), played by Garrett Morris, is the 80-year-old cashier who works at Williamsburg Diner where Max Black and Caroline Channing also waitress. Earl first appears in the pilot episode. He repeatedly reminisces about the 60's and makes comments about celebrities he's performed, worked, or slept with. Name All we know about his identity so far is his first name: Earl. His last name has not been revealed, but in one episode when Caroline is trying to convince a group of hipsters to buy his saxophone album, she says his name is Earl Samson. Though it fits, Earl tells Max that Caroline made up his last name just for that sales pitch and remarks how "that girl can sell." In "And the Rom-Commie" Earl's last name was revealed by former girlfriend, Pilar, as 'Washington'. Physical Appearance Earl is an old African-American man with a light grey beard, and hair covered by the several caps he wears to work. His height is unknown. When at work, Earl wears whatever he wants, which includes several different coloured flat caps and a pair of headphones. Personality and Traits Earl is a loveable guy who is always talking about the 60's and how it was so much better back then. He has a good sense of humour and a sharp wit, and his relationship with Max is filled with banter. Earl is nice to everyone usually, but will step in if his friends are being disrespected and take their side. This was demonstrated in "And the '90s Horse Party", when he slammed the counter with his baseball bat and changed the wall clock's time to 2:00 am, forcing Caroline's ex-boyfriend and his posse to leave the diner. Relationships *Max-Earl Relationship Family Earl has said he has many children, the only one been seen or mentioned is his son, Darius, played by Cedric the Entertainer, who appeared in "And the Pre-Approved Credit Card." He has had many sexual relationships. He considers Max as family, because of the jokes they share and the advice he gives her. Quotes Trivia *Had four heart attacks. *He has supposedly slept with Angela Lansbury in a restaurant booth and she "begged for it harder." *He wears thongs. *He did cocaine during the '75 and 80's. *He knows when it is going to snow. *He thought that the WiFi Router was a cookie warmer. *He loves Max and thinks of her as a family member, which she finds nice. *He has a baseball bat under his counter. *He always wears a flat cap. *He worked with Marvin Gaye and the Gay Marvins (they were ahead of their time). *Han claims that he can play the saxophone. *Because he wears headphones, people mistake him for a DJ. *Although 80, he still gets slipped phone numbers by older ladies. *His PIN number is 2008. *A gathering of 2 or more white people makes him nervous. *He watches Downton Abbey because he likes "any show where the help is white." *He doesn't have a car. *He is right-handed. *He used to think T-mobile was a rapper. *He didn't like the Disney movie "The Lion King" because he though "it had too much Africa stuff". *He likes to smoke weed. Gallery 101460_D0606b.jpg Garrett-MOrris-2-broke-girls.jpg Garret_1023x576.jpg 2-Broke-Girls-Season-3-Episode-2-37-dd48.jpg 2-broke-girls12.jpg 2-broke-girls17.jpg 2-BROKE-GIRLS-And-the-90s-Horse-Party-Episode-5-7.jpg 7f1c0405-52e5-474b-86dc-1a5d5297152a.jpg 300d0411f2af3808bd026c4556f189c9.jpg -And-the-Broken-Hearts-2-broke-girls-29452366-500-333.jpg And-Too-Little-Sleep-2-broke-girls-33522263-2000-1333.jpg Two-Broke-Girls-550x363.jpg Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Males Category:Diner's Employees Category:Protagonist